Nascent
by Techbilt
Summary: Prowl is sold out by the Autobots and in retaliation Prowl joins up with Lockdown to hunt Bounties with him. This is a story of betrayal, making new friends, and bettering ones self. Eventually something develops between Prowl and Lockdown, they're never quite sure what to label it but it takes them places they never thought possible. Lockdown/Prowl, OCs, MechPreg, sparklings.
1. The Target

This was war. This wasn't Prowl first time in the field in such a situation. Things were dim, new players had been added to the Autobot side in order to win the war. It was a good thing too, their numbers were dwindling and their morale was low. Elita and her team would hopefully change that though all it seemed to do was give Elita more power, which in turn gave the Decepticons more juice for their propaganda on how Autobots felt about the caste system. Elita forcing herself as SIC in return for helping the Autobots would mean that all of Autobot command was filled by high caste players. Prowl had been on the fast track to SIC, he had been a Tier 6 - two levels above the bottom. He would have been the lowest caste officer the Autobots had ever had.

That was part of the reason he had requested a mission like this. He needed to blow off steam. Having what would have been proving their ideologies torn away from them because Elita thought she was the end all be all didn't sit right with him. He was still angry the post he had been working hard for was taken from him by someone they hardly knew, and hardly trusted, but he was more angry that the 'Cons had started using it as propaganda fuel. Optimus Prime: Tier 1, Prime. Elita-1 : Tier 2, Previously Councilor current SIC, Ultra Magnus: Tier 3, TIC, Jazz: Tier 3, So far every one with in command was tier 3 or higher. Prowl was certain that 98% of the Decepticons were Tier 6 or below.

This was a solo-mission and Prowl was glad for that, he was in a worse mood than usual. People didn't tend to like him when he was in a _good_ mood. This mech so far had been easy to track, a sloppy mess here, a ped imprint there, and Prowl was hot on his tail as he was headed toward the ruins of Tyger Pax.

He finally caught glimpse of the mech the Autobots were looking for, he had been able to put his tracking skills to work and finally catch up with the mech. He had valuable information regarding the Decepticons and Optimus Prime was willing to make it worth his while to stay on their side for a little bit, and give them all the information they needed.

Prowl glanced up to the sky hearing a non-familiar noise. It sounded like flight engines, he had read reports from those under his command who had spotted a bounty hunter of sorts that piloted a ship who would work for whoever paid more. Prowl was miffed such careers still existed but they were hardly a civilized planet anymore. 1 million years into war and their planet was slowly going grey.

He wasn't keen on meeting the fellow who piloted the ship - nor did he really want to share the mech either. He just wanted to bring the mech back or at the very least just get information from him. He wasn't sure if this mech was on his side or if this Bounty Hunter wanted the mech dead or not. Prowl needed him alive.

Prowl watched as the Bounty Hunter landed his ship in front of him. Likely scaring the Bounty away in the process. Prowl hummed, knowing he likely would have done the same thing had he the resources to pull it off and the competition was closer to getting the target than he was. Dust was kicked up as the ship creaked and howled as its weight settled and its engines went silent.

Prowl sighed, annoyed that tall the tracking he had done was for naught. This idiot had scared off their target and Prowl was now going to have to work against not only the clock but this asshole too. This was not turning out to be a good day. At all.

Prowl stood, his weight leaning on his left leg, his hip pointed toward the ship as the paneling covering the ramp decompressed with a loud release of air. Prowl rested his hands on his hips as the ramp slowly descended, the Praxian made sure to stand at the very end of the ramp once it stopped descending from the ship.

Prowl could immediately tell the color scheme of the other, green and black. There were a few things that Prowl could tell about the mech exiting the ship in front of him. One: He looked like he could take on a whole swat team if he really wanted. Two: He had a hook for a hand - obviously it hadn't been a clean break, Prowl could tell where his original frame ended and the new paneling started. It was also a different color than the rest of his frame.

Prowl almost growled at the other as he started making his way down the ramp, "Who the frag do you think you are?" He was angry with the other, he had been so close to getting that other mech into Autobot Custody to getting information that he could use to win the war!

"Whoa there officer," started the mystery mech, his voice rough, he sounded much like a gladiator, the Kaonite accent was thick. He had probably been a part of the disposables class. "Didn't mean to spoil your fun."

Prowl just stood there, his mouth agape as he attempted to figure out what to say to the other. The other slowly walked down the ramp, toward the officer whose wing doors were angled up high and his aggravation levels were climbing every time the other took a step forward.

"Names Lockdown kid, and it seems you and I are after the same mech."

"Back off 'Con," stated Prowl as he got a good look at the other, he felt his spark flutter finding the mech attractive but knew there was no way in the pit they would ever work out.

"Me? A Decepticon? No. I'm just a Bounty Hunter," answered Lockdown his voice low and rumbling. "And you officer friendly?"

Prowl glanced to his old Praxian Police decals on his wings and he knew there was one on his chest, though in the middle instead of a police decal there was an Autobot Symbol. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I reckon, after a mecha with information," answered Lockdown. Prowl could see the smirk painted on the taller mechs face as he made a complete stop a foot away from Prowl. Under normal circumstances it was probably normal that the taller mech might get a scared reaction from someone shorter than him, but not from Prowl. He had been described as Feisty. He had taken on the Prime, he had argued with Elita-fragging-One. Lockdown was a walk in the park compared to going head to head with Elita.

So he was after the same mech as him. This mecha was someone Megatron didn't want falling into Autobot servos. He must have one pit of a heavy price on his dainty little head. Especially his this Bounty Hunter was after him. And where one Bounty hunter was after a mech there were bound to be other looking for the target for the reward.

Prowl stared into the deep red optics of the taller mech, as his digit ran across his jaw line. The feeling sent a tingling sensation down his back struts. It was an odd feeling not one that he should probably have felt for someone who he was supposed to be leaving behind to chase after the target that was no doubt running away.

With Lockdowns finger holding Prowls chip up so Prowl couldn't look away another ship could be heard approaching. This time it was an Autobot bounty hunter, Devcon if Prowl remembered correctly. "So you're okay with Devcon getting away with my target?"

Lockdown looked up and scowled before removing his hand from Prowls chin. His spark fell when the other lost contact with his frame. "I think you mean my target, Officer Friendly."

The bounty hunter grinned and winked to the Autobot officer before he ran up his ship with the ramp returning to its home settled under the cargo bay door. Prowl would have a bit of a head start as he Transformed and drove off to where his target had run off two. Lockdown and Devcon might have had ships on their side with big fancy instruments but Prowl had has intuition and he didn't have to wait for the lift off engines to get enough propulsion to chase after the target.

Prowl wasn't the first one there to get the target, that honor belonged to Devcon. He had somehow found a place to park his ship and was currently working on wrestling the target to the ground. Prowls engine was steaming hot, condensation running down his chest plates as he attempted to figure out the best way to get the target while getting Devcon away from him. He and Devcon might be on the same side but he needed to bring the target in - he had had his position taken from him by her merely demanding it. Threatening to not help unless she got what she wanted like the high caste toddler she seemed to be. Catching this target? No one was going to tear that victory from his servos. Not even a mecha that wore an Autobot badge but didn't fight on alongside them.

Prowl launched himself at Devcon, only barely taking him down. Had he done any more calculating to make it work he would have missed the bounty hunter. The two feel to the ground with a clatter. Devcon growled attempting to pry Prowl off him. Prowl glanced up to the target as he ran from the two Autobots and toward where Lockdown was taking his ship. Prowl let out a growl this time, giving Devcon one last punch before getting up and going after the target.

Prowl attempted to run after the target only to be stopped by the mecha he had tackled to the ground moments before. He fell to the ground with a large thud and metallic ringing as hit metal met with the metal of Cybertrons ground. He glanced back to Devcon his blue optics lit up in fury, "Some Autobot you are _commander."_

Prowl could feel the heat of the others anger and the electricity of his fury travel between the two conduction materials. Prowl kicked at Devcons hand holding his ped, a wince from Devcon and a few more strategic kicks before he kicked Devcon in the face, he had attempted to crawl closer to Prowl hold him down, make him pay for getting in the way of the target. With the last kick to the face plates Devcon let go of the commander, a cracked optic and a couple swearwords could be heard as Prowl hastily got up and ran toward the target, and where Lockdown had parked his ship.

He glanced behind him watching as Devcon rose from the ground, he transformed once more in a desperate attempt to beat Devcon to where Lockdown had no doubt cornered the target. Prowl had transformed to the ship, seeing the Bounty Hunter had the target in his custody. He studied the ship as Lockdown dragged the target up the ramp. He had to get on that ship he had to get the information from that mech.

Prowl made his move as soon as Lockdown had gotten the target onboard the ship. The ramp had begun closing and he was dragging the target further into the bowels of the ship. There was still some time before Lockdown would be able to take off, a ship this large and heavy requires a lot of propulsion to fly. So long as he could make it into the ship some other way he's be golden.

Prowl glanced around the ship, his spark pounding as he attempted to find the best way into the ship without being detected. This wasn't how he expected to spend the rest of his day - this wasn't exactly how he planned to spend a majority of his life but he had been able to adjust.

He made a quick look up and down the ship looking for anything, a maintenance hatch, manual access. He had been able to find a small hatch just big enough to get his wing doors through. This wasn't going to be the end, and so long as Devcon didn't notice where he had snuck into Prowl would have to say that things could turn in his favor.

Prowl did his best to climb up the maintenance hatch quickly before the outside of the ship heated up in lift off. There was no doubt that Lockdown was going to take his ship to meet with the mecha that wanted the target in the first place. Prowl was finally able to find a hatch that lead to the inside of the ship, he wasn't sure where exactly but he'd have to make do.

Prowl stayed as still and as silent as he could attempting to listen for anyone on the other side. The sensors on his doors would be able to pick up signatures inside the room. He was starting to feel claustrophobic as he completed the scan it showed no one was on the other side of the wall.

He started unscrewing the hatch with a small twisting motion as to not catch the attention of anyone that was nearby. The grate fell to the floor with a rather large clatter and an echo. The room he was in was dark, and cold. There was a distinct smell in the air as well. He wasn't sure what it was but he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

The Praxian carefully climbed out of the maintenance shaft before turning on his orange parking lights, they were less likely to draw attention then the headlights on his chest plates for now. The subtle orange light washed over the room, Prowl hummed as the outline of boxes illuminated the storage room.

He gave a sigh of relief when it was only boxes that greeted him in the dark room. He made his way to the only other source of light, what Prowl assumed was a door. There was no window to see out of the door, only a small crack between the door and the jam that would grow wider when the door retracted back into the ships wall.

He hummed moving slowly attempting to make sure that he wouldn't draw attention to himself in the storage room. That was the last thing he wanted was to draw the attention of the mecha that had taken his Bounty. Prowl was in enemy territory and didn't know his way around the place, he wanted the element of surprise. That was the only real advantage he had against Lockdown right now.

He stuck close to the door, hoping there wasn't a sensor involved with the door. He didn't want to the door open and give away his position. Prowl waited quietly on the inside of the room before slowly making his way out into the ships hallway.

"Lookin' for somethin' there Officer Friendly?" asked Lockdown.

Prowl jumped in surprise, well - his cover was blown and Lockdown was surely going to sell him to the highest bidder, and recent data had showed Prime didn't care enough about him to actually come and get him. After all he sold Prowls position to a greedy councilor, demanding power in return for her services. Services that had yet to be proven accurate or in the Autobots favor.

Prowl remained silent as Lockdown spoke, "You know what kid, you have spunk. I like that. I got a proposition for you." Lockdown grinned widely, something that caused something to stir with in Prowl deep inside somewhere. The recent sell out by the Prime and the recent demotion Prowl had gone through had made him angry. He didn't want to fight on either side any more, he didn't want to be sold out again, but he didn't want to give up on enacting revenge for his Frame kin.

"Why don't you join me?" offered Lockdown. "I heard about the recent shake up in command. You were supposed to get that spot right? SIC of the Autobots? Last minute some high class broad comes in out of nowhere and Prime gives her the command position. Doesn't seem right. Join me, help me track down Bounties. Seems to me like they're using you. They aren't your friends, not one bot or con will ever make friends with each other. You're skilled, I've seen you in action. You'd be a huge asset to any team."

Prowl remained silent even as Lockdown finished speaking. He had some though choices to make. His spot had been a guarantee, he had expected betrayal like that from Decepticons. Not from the mech he had promised Jazz he would give a chance. Prime was no commander, not a good one anyway. Prowl looked Lockdown straight in the optics his own burning behind the visor; "I'll join you."

Prowl for a second felt his tanks drop. Maybe he had made a mistake joining Lockdown after all they had only just met. But something about him made Prowl think there was more to him than his rough bounty hunter exterior.

"So… you wanna do it?"

Okay, maybe there wasn't much underneath his Bounty Hunter Exterior.

* * *

The Autobot base had been mostly clear and quiet for once, a month had passed since Prowl had gone on that mission, never having returned. Many of the Autobots had been glad, He wasn't exactly a well-liked mech. Looking for Prowl mostly consisted of barely efforts to find him, despite the fact he could win them the war given the correct and accurate information.

It had been a month with Elita as SIC, most were still wary of her position, not entirely sure what she did to get there overnight, many had thought she might have terminated Prowl to secure her position. Some supported her for that, others still put very little trust in her abilities, after all she was one of the councilors that got them into the war, whether she was active in Cybertrons downfall or not. Doing nothing was the same as supporting the functionist agenda.

"Commander!" Yelled a spec ops mech. He had spent the last month on a mission, attempting to see if maybe the cons had gotten ahold of the commander. Well tonight they had finally heard word about Prowl and it was urgent it got to the head of Spec Ops. "Commander! Get up I have important information!"

It didn't take long before Jazz opened the door and allowed the mecha inside his hab suit/office combo. "Hey, mech cool your jets, tell me what's happening."

"It's commander Prowl Sir. He's not missing, he defected. On my way back to base I saw him and a black and green mech, he was spiky – one orange arm, red optics. They were both chatting with a Decepticon over that mech Prowl took that mission for about a month ago."

"Hold on," stated Jazz as he held up a digit, and sent a quick emergency ping to the Prime. "We have to tell OP about this. He's up and in his office. You have to tell him what you just told me. ASAP."

The Spec Ops agent nodded, before following Jazz as he ran. What Prime did with the information now was up to him. The rest of the Autobot army just needed to follow orders.


	2. Meetings

"I feel it's time to make some tough decisions on what to do with the deserter," stated Elita as the last of the Autobot high command to sit in their chairs around the large conference table. The officers all maintaining a deafening silence as they glanced to their Prime Hoping he might offer different accommodations for their recently deserted Comrade. They were aware that Commander Elita had never had the same relationship as they had with Prowl and while Prowl wasn't the most liked Autobot he still had made friends among the ranks. Many had trusted him and he had trusted them with his life and his ward.

"With all due respect Commander Elita I believe its best if you sit this one out. We were all close to Prowl, when Optimus told us he earned his new comman-" stated Ironhide before the other stood from her seat and leaned on the table.

"On the contrary Ironhide, it would be best for me to take the lead. You all see him a friend, I see him for what he truly is, a traitor, I _highly_ doubt that any of you could make a competent decision in regard to Prowls recent erratic behavior," stated Elita. "I believe he should be executed."

"Executed? Prime! Are you really okay with this?" shouted Jazz. "He was going to be our SIC! And you threw him under the bus. He's angry! He probably feels betrayed! What would you have done in his shoes?"

"Still doesn't change the fact he's working with a Decepticon," answered Elita.

"The commander is right. He's working with a 'Con. Angry or not it's no excuse to join the other side. What do we know about this mystery con anyway?" asked Red Alert. "Obviously he said something to get Prowl to go along with him."

"I don't think he's a 'Con," stated Jazz sitting in his seat. "Unlike most of you Ironhide and I have known Prowl much longer than you all. We knew each other before the war, Ironhide was his partner! We both helped raise his kid! There is no _way_ he'd join up with the Decepticons. And from what information I can gather from our mechs on the inside and what Blasters been able to get us from the Cons network the mecha he was seen with isn't in their database. I don't think he's a Con."

"I was able to get into contact with one of our _colleagues_ from when we worked Praxus PD," started Ironhide. "Devcon says that the mech that was with him, from his description anyway – he said he sounds like _Lockdown_. He gave some information on him: He's a good Bounty Hunter, he's no Kill, The Autobots have apparently used his services before. He's non-aligned unlike Devcon – who only works for us. Lockdown works for the highest bidder," explained Ironhide.

"Sounds like a Decepticon to me," stated Elita. "Anyone who doesn't side with you is against you."

Red Alert started tapping his stylus against his data pad, "But in actuality he didn't team up with a con. He joined a NAIL just attempting to get by in the war. We've had people leave our side before who disappeared into NAIL territory. I mean none of them were as high in the command chain as Prowl but –"

"That is where the difference lies. Prowl was higher in command than any of the others that left," added Optimus. "This can't stand, I know we were all close to Prowl, and he was a great asset while he was here, but Elita is correct. We are all too close to this. Commander Elita will take care of the Prowl issue. Jazz," started Optimus as he looked the other straight in the optic. "You will collaborate with her. Whatever she needs you will help her. This is a direct order."

Jazz stood his door wings flared out, he could feel his energon boiling, and he was sure Ironhide was pissed too. "No."

"No? What do you mean 'no'? He is your Prime and Supreme Commander of the Autobots! You will obey!" demanded Elita. "Such insubordination would be coming from my team."

"No offense ma'am but I ain't on _your_ team. I'm on _his_ and I thought he was better than selling out a friend," stated Jazz angry.

"Selling out a friend? I got into this position with hard work."

"No you didn't you bought that position with information we aren't even sure we can use any more. You only got that position 'cause OP wants to bone you. I can understand why Prowl is angry, and I'm sure you can too." Jazz paused for only a second staring directly at the Prime who was having trouble regaining his composure. To Jazz it was obvious what the Prime wanted – weather Prime wanted it a secret or not was null and void now.

"That's ridiculous! I gave you information that your army desperately needed!"

"You gave us _information_. Optimus gave you the position before fact checking your information. For all we know you're working for the Decepticons attempting to take us down from the inside. And frankly you're doing a terrific job! Morale is at an all-time low. No one trusts you Elita. Your team might, but they trust you less than they trusted Prowl."

"They trust me _less?_ I have years of experience being a leader I was a Councilor in Iacon before the war! Prowl was a low cast Desk jockey!"

"That's part of the problem! You were high caste, most of lower caste mecha only know councilors to buy their way into things. Which is exactly what you did. And Prime fragged him over good by taking his position – which _you_ promised him Prime – and giving it to her over information my Team would have gotten eventually if true."

"You didn't have _eventually_ ," returned Elita.

"We couldn't afford to be choosey who sits in that chair Jazz. We needed any information we could get, Prowl even said so himself," stated Optimus attempting to explain his decision. "We had to. It was the only way we could possibly win the war.

"And guess what? We're **still** losing," continued Jazz. "Prowl was the only mech on our side who knew how to plan tactically around urban areas! So even if that information Elita gave us is accurate there is no possible way we can even use it to our full advantage without him!" Jazz had to pause before he could continue. He took a deep breath calming down there had been a lot about Primes actions recently that had boiled Jazz's energon. He had half a mind go out there and join Prowl with this NAIL Bounty Hunter he had found for himself. "You want Elita to lead the mech hunt to execute him fine. But leave me and my team out of it. I refuse to go after a friend."

There was a long silence that followed Jazz's rant. Ironhide wasn't sure it was appropriate to bring it up in front of all of command but Optimus had always had an open complaint policy – it's just no one had ever really complained before. Sure there were some that had complained about Prowls attitude or Ultra Magnus' attitude but never about the Prime himself.

"Sounds like you need to be demoted too," stated Elita filling the awkward silence with unneeded commentary.

Prime sat there watching the Jazz for a while a silent match between the two. Jazz had fire in his optics. He had known Prowl for a long time. He knew what it took for Prowl to break ties with some one, especially the people who saved his life after the fall of Praxus. He had given the Praxian equivalent of the blood oath to the Prime and Optimus had broken it. While Praxis was dead there was still one Praxian who held that part of his culture closely. A blood oath meant that the other would keep their word, wouldn't sell one another out. Optimus had broken it.

"You are all dismissed, we will continue this meeting tomorrow."

Jazz remained seated watching the Prime as the others all stood and left the room slowly going to return to their duties. Optimus Stared back at the TIC, Elita remained in her own chair as the room finally cleared out. Jazz glared at her from his chair, she was the reason this army was falling apart. Her greedy actions were putting morale down and causing a rise in defection. Jazz didn't care if the two were alone or not right now.

"Elita," started the Prime. "You are dismissed."

"Nah, OP if she wants to sit in and hear what people _really_ think about her she can stay," stated Jazz.

They both stared at Elita for several seconds before she got up and left the room. It was probably better they hash this out between themselves.

They both watched as the door closed and locked behind her as she went to go about her duties.

"Jazz," started Optimus. "I know you and Prowl were close and this is probably very painful for you to deal with but the fact is-"

"No! You listen to me," stated Jazz demanding the Primes attention. "I urged him to give you a chance. That you were better than Sentinel Prime that you wouldn't pull the same damn thing every other high-class mecha did – then you threw him under the bus. He has a right to feel betrayed and angry. And do you really blame him? Defection reports went up since you've added Elita into the ranks the way you did. People don't believe in the Autobot cause any more. My agents are reporting an increase in Decepticon recruits, we're still badly outnumbered and out gunned. Prime this executive decision you've made. It was a bad one. Our ranks are dwindling faster by defection than death. At least when Prowl was here it was because we couldn't stop death. This was preventable."

Jazz grabbed his own data pad and stylus before leaving the room in a huff. He was done chatting with the Prime. If he wanted to think like a love struck mechling let him. He's taking Cybertron and the Autobot Army down with him. And he'd be sure to tell who exactly it was that caused the Decepticons to win the war.

* * *

"You did good," stated Lockdown as he rolled over on their shared recharge slab. Prowl laid out in the middle of the foam topped slab as his fans tried desperately to cool him down, a round of celebrating after another paid bounty – this time to a small inner-Decepticon faction. Lockdown dragged his good digit over the others chest plate, tracing the star in the middle of his hood, then moved on to tracing the headlights.

"What do you mean I _did good_?" asked Prowl exhausted from their celebration. "The interfacing or keeping my cool when one of Spec Ops agent went running by?"

Lockdown was silent for a moment only pausing in his idle doodling for a second before answering, "both."

Prowl sighed before turning over his door wings twitching toward Lockdown. The Bounty Hunter was careful of his hooked hand and started writing his name on the panel between Prowls door wings light with his digits. The feeling made Prowl shiver, like most of what Lockdown did to his frame.

Their _relationship_ had started as a one-night stand, Talking had turned into deep conversation, deep conversation had turned into flirting, and flirting had turned into interfacing. Then they continued the one night stand the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that, for about a week whoever's room they ended up in the other would leave. Then Lockdown just never really left after a round of interfacing. Prowl found he didn't mind that Lockdown didn't leave. It made him feel, happy and warm to know the Bounty Hunter was there for him.

"Awe, Sweetspark don't be like that," stated Lockdown low as he started writing Prowls own name into the panel with his digit. "Tell me what I did wrong? Or should I just give your wings some attention? They look lonely."

Prowl jumped at the feeling of the others glossa being dragged down the side his door. "Primus! Lockdown!" It was more surprise than pleasurable. It sent a tingle throughout his backstruts and echoed in his peds before coming back up to rest almost painfully in his very core.

"Fine don't tell me what I did wrong then. You miss your buddies?" asked Lockdown wrapping his good arm around the others frame. "It gets better you know. Being closed off like this? Eventually you learn to enjoy it."

"Do you though?" asked Prowl. Lockdown rested his helm on the others back, the Praxian relaxed with the other against him. "You seemed to befriend me quite easily. If being alone is so great why start something with me?"

"Cause you're hot, and I like being alone with you."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Shut up, yes it does."

"Whatever."

They were both silent for a while just enjoying each other's company. Lockdown holding onto the Praxian with his good arm, his hooked arm safely kept away from Prowls fragile frame. He'd be damned if his hook hurt Prowl in any way. Lockdown just relaxed into the shorter mech and let his frame heat the smaller mecha.

Prowl hummed eventually letting the others presence calm him enough to lull him into a recharge like status. Eventually they would both have to get up and function as adults with responsibilities. Lockdown had jobs to do, Prowl had finances to manage for the both of them, but for right now all that mattered was the two of them, their nice warm berth and blankets and the long list of Bounty requests that sat blinking on the Death Head's voice mail.

Prowl was almost into recharge when Lockdown moved, the slab moving with him. He rolled over slightly to turn his head enough to watch him, his yellow visor retracted into his helm and his blue-green optics staring at the other. "Hey, we don't have to get up yet."

"Well someone has to sweet spark, can't make money cuddling with you all day," answered Lockdown.

Prowl smiled and rolled back into his original position, allowing Lockdown to return to the duties he had been planning to do. With the others hand he caressed Prowls helm, "You recharge," he started, "I'll choose the next Bounty and start plotting a course. I'll fill you in in the morning."

Prowl hummed returning easily to his semi-recharge like state as Lockdown spoke, and he was already in recharge by the time Lockdown had left the room.

The Bounty Hunter walked around quietly on his ship, looking through the list of bounties up on the board. He leans back at the console chair and scrolls through his list of bounties. He paused at one name, attached was the picture of Prowl from his Autobot Profile. This was not good, Lockdown needed to get them out of Autobot space. His own team – well the team that had fragged him over, was finally out for him, Bounty Hunters from all over Cybertron were going to be chasing after Prowl thanks to the large sum of creds and mods they were willing to barter for him. Looks like he wasn't going to be recharging tonight.


End file.
